It's All Fun and Games :
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: It's all fun & games until u realize the ur playing is an ancient cursed puzzle that sealed away an evil that now has the hots 4 yugi. Way 2 go moron.
1. Chapter 1

**Isho: NEW STORY! :) :) :) ._. i know i should b doing smting else.**

**Extd summ: yugi find's a gold puzzle box in the shop's storeroom. Curious, he takes it back to his room and proceeds to solve it. What's this? Sugaroku planned to have it destroyed?**

**

* * *

**

I'm bored. I look down at my desk and my unfinished homework, that I am diligently beating into my desk with my pencil. I sigh, quite annoyed, and push away from my desk and huff my way to the storeroom, there should be some decent games in there.

Once at the bottom of the carpeted stairs, I turn right to the back of the house. I find the stairs to the basement/storeroom and head down, flicking on the lights as I go. I soon get to the bottom and look around the dusty, box filled room.

I smile and start looking at all of the boxes; I've already played most of these. I pout and sigh, I really DON'T have a life! I'm about to leave when I spot something shiny in the corner. I turn and fight my way to it; I may not have seen it because of all the boxes in the way. I eventually get to it and hesitantly, and gingerly, pick it up

The box is gold and rather large, it's the length of my hand and is about as wide as my palm. It has runes carved into it that surround a golden eye that protrudes from the side. I try to lift the lid while heading back to my room. It doesn't budge. Maybe it's locked; there must be some way to open it.

I come back to my room and close the door. I touch the eye experimentally and it wobbles a bit. I press it down and the top opens with a click. I happily flip the top open and look at the gold pieces inside. It looks like a puzzle, I beam, at least it will take me some time. I spread the pieces across my desk and begin to solve it.

****v ch****

I look at the clock; he should be getting here soon. Right on queue, the door tinkles and a dark, tan man wearing a long white robe and turban. I step out from behind the counter and shake his hand.

"I take it that you are Shadi?"

He nods.

"And you are Mr. Mutou? Where is the item you spoke to me about?"

"It's in storage, you can follow me."

I open the door to the house and lead him to the basement. I call up to Yugi.

"Yugi! Watch the store for a bit will you?"

Yugi yells back and I hear him move around his room. I take Shadi to see the box. I called him because I had a bad feeling about that Egyptian box and wanted to get rid of it. We get to the bottom of the stairs and I click the lights on.

"Now, I put it in the back corner."

"Why so hard to get to?"

I start shoving my way through to where I put it.

"Well, my grandson, Yugi, likes to play games. If he found a new one, he would start playing it immediately. I just didn't want him playing this particular one."

He nods in understanding.

"How old is he?"

"17"

"Still so enthusiastic at such an age?"

I nod and then groan. It figures Yugi would've found it.

"Sorry Shadi. We're going to have to back track. I think Yugi found it anyway."

We quickly head back up to the shop and find him fitting the final pieces onto this large gold triangle.

"Ah! Stop! Don't put that last piece on!"

Shadi grabs Yugi's hands and stops him from completing the puzzle. Yugi looks at him then me, very confused.

"What's wrong Jii-chan?"

Yugi had put the puzzle and piece down and Shadi was inspecting it.

"Nothing. Thanks for watching the shop. Have you finished your homework?"

He pouts, obviously he got bored. Shadi turns and looks at me.

"Sir, I would like to talk to you about this puzzle."

I nod and turn back to Yugi.

"Go and finish your homework Yugi."

He pouts more and stalks into the house.

****v ch****

I was SO FUCKING CLOSE! One more piece, ONE MORE! I have to get back to that boy, to hell with being destroyed. I haven't had any fun in three millennia for Ra's sake! I summon what little magic I can use in this state, and create an illusion of the puzzle, making the real one invisible.

****v ch****

Shadi leaves with the puzzle and I look at the clock, 7:30 pm. I should start making dinner. I call for Yugi and I hear him come down. I'm about to tell him to be patient when I hear him scream from the shop.

I drop what I'm doing and rush out to find him cowering in front of a steadily growing puzzle. I quickly go over and attempt to get Yugi to move, but he's too terrified to.

Soon the puzzle takes the shape of a moderately tall, tanned man with similar hair to Yugi's. He looks at us and smirks, an evil look growing in those red eyes.

****v ch****

I seriously get my body back? SWEET! I haven't gotten laid in Ra knows how long! Not that I would fuck the first thing I saw, most likely torture/kill a few people first. My body finishes forming and I see this terrified kid in the arms of some old guy.

I look him over, he's so tiny and cute, with those large purple eyes. Scratch what I said about fucking. I'm screwing the SHIT out of him.

* * *

**Isho: hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isho: yayz! second chappie! song ding-dong-daddy by cherry poppin daddys  
**

**

* * *

**I watch in horror as the puzzle turns into a man. He looks at us and smiles evilly. I should have listened to Jii-chan and that turban guy. Or at least got the hint when he told me to stop! The glowing and magical transformation stuff stops and an eerie quiet settles in, the man still staring at us, more specifically me. He then suddenly moves and is right in front of me.

"Why so quiet little one? You don't need to be scared, I'll take good care of you."

He puts his hand on my cheek and I flinch away.

"Don't be like that! I-"

"Don't! Stop touching him! I won't let you hurt him!"

Jii-chan grabs the man's arm and attempts to get in between us. The red-eyed man snarls and picks Jii-chan up by the front of his shirt.

"You dare-!"

"Wait no!"

He looks at me as I jump up, trying to get him to drop Jii-chan.

"Don't hurt him! Please!"

He just looks at me, contemplating. He eventually lets him go and I immediately tend to my now coughing and trembling Jii-chan. Just then, the door bursts open and the turban guy is standing in the doorway, looking out of breath and terrified.

****v ch****

"Don't hurt him! Please!"

My future boy toy looks at me pleadingly. I think, the old man pissed me off by interrupting my wooing, but the boy cares for him. Damn, I want to get into his pants, might as well play along. I drop my future bondage slaves', I'm assuming, grandfather and the cad starts coughing. The boy cradles and comforts the man, giving me a nice view of his back. I'm SO keeping him! I hope he's a virgin, that makes things more fun. I also won't have to kill any potential threats!

I'm about to begin wooing my little one again when someone crashes through the door. I spin around, ready to slaughter whoever is begging me to kill them right now. It's a turban guy, I think he was the one who wanted to destroy me. Yay! More incentive! We lock gazes and he gets serious.

"What do you intend to do now that you are free?"

"Well, I was TRYING to get into this kids' pants, but people seem to keep interrupting me."

"WHAT!"

I look back at the now severely blushing boy, totally a virgin. I zip behind my future lover and lean in close to his ear.

"What's wrong cutie? Don't you want to see what you're missing?"

"I-ah-NO!"

He elbows me, hard. Fuck he's bony. I'm about to grab for him, when turban guy fires something at me. Pissed, I completely forget eye candy and charge the man, slamming us out onto the streets. He attempts to fire another bolt of energy but I kick him in the stomach. I then grab the stunned man and press my thumb to his third eye and shut off his annoying magic supply. I then throw him across the street, and into the wall of the adjacent building.

I pant, still severely pissed off. I run off, looking for more people to vent my rage on.

****v ch****

"Are you sure you can get up?"

I ask Jii-chan as he makes to go and check on turban guy.

"I'll be fine. Stay here, shout if anything happens."

I nod worriedly and go back into the house just to sit on the couch. The door soon opens again and Jii-chan peeks in.

"Mr. Shadi will need to go to the hospital. Will you be ok by yourself?"

I nod, hoping that man doesn't die. I mean, he did save us. Jii-chan leaves, closing the door quietly. I then remember what that man said and blush. He w-wanted t-to b-bed me! I cover my face with my hands and try to get rid of that memory. I soon just turn the t.v on and drift off to the background noise.

****t ch****

I groan and stretch, freezing when I feel a hand in my hair.

"Finally awake, little one?"

I look up, in horror, into red eyes. He smiles back down sweetly, which catches me off guard. Wait, no, he's faking! I get off of him as fast as I can, which involves me rolling/falling painfully to the floor. I yelp when this action completes it'self. I'm soon invelloped in the man's arms again as he picks me back up.

"Now little one, you shouldn't hurt yourself. I won't hurt you."

I try to push away from his very strong hold.

"Yeah, not yet anyway!"

He mock pouts at me, looking hut. LOOKING.

"Little o-"

"Stop calling me that! It's Yugi!"

He beams at me.

"Well little one (i glare), my name is Atemu. Nice to meet you!"

I just sigh and stop struggling and Atemu sits back down on the couch and starts playing with my hair again. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Isho: booz, second chappie done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isho: yayz! third chappie!  
**

**

* * *

**I stroke little Yugi's hair, it's so soft. He got bored 10 min. ago and started watching tv, allowing me to study further. From what I can see, he has no baby fat left on him. Making him short and lanky. He's wearing what looks like a uniform, consisting of a white, button up t-shirt, and a pair of blue pants. He's also wearing some kind of black belt collar. It looks like my little one has a kinky side to him. Hmmmmmm. I could use this.

I lift my left hand, the one not in his hair, and softly touch it, infusing it with a spell. He shifts a bit and I look at his face. How cute, looks like he fell asleep. I take the remote from his limp hand and push the on/off button. I then pick him up bridal style and head upstairs. I open every door, looking for the little one's room. I soon find it at the end of the hall on the left. I set him down on medium sized bed and look around the room, taking in the details.

His room is a dull white colour and tidy. His bed is a deep blue colour and a desk is located at the foot of it. Above the desk is a window that looks out over the street. Now that won't do, anyone would be able to see him during the day. I go over and magically tint the window so no one can look in on my Yugi changing. I then go over and look in his closet. He has a lot of plain clothes. Blue jeans, plain coloured shirts, and a few jackets and shorts. At least he doesn't wear provocative clothes in public. He can only wear such things around me!

I go back to his bed and lay down beside him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I then pull him flush against me and put my face in his hair. I inhale his scent and sigh.

"Mmmmmmm, night little one."

****v & t ch****

BREEEEEP BREEEEP BREEEEP

I groan as my alarm clock rips me from sleep. I stretch over and turn it off. I then stretch my limbs, preparing to get up. That's when I feel a pair of arms tighten around my waist and the _body_ behind me. I scream and fall out of bed onto my front. I quickly shove myself up and run out of my room. I rush down the hall and go into Jii-chan's room. But once I do, I see that no one is there. Huh, he must still be at the hospital.

"Why are you out of bed little one? It's still so early."

Atemu's arms snake around my waist and he puts his face in my hair. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just tightens his hold. I then try to explain while stuttering.

"Ah, um, I h-have s-school t-today. I n-need to get r-ready."

There is silence for awhile before he speaks up.

"What's school? Whatever it is, I'm sure you can skip it."

He then picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

"Wha- NO! I have to! I'll get in trouble if I don't!"

He just ignores me and plops me back onto my bed.

"You won't get in trouble. I'll make sure of it."

I glare at him.

"But I see my friends at school!"

He climbs in beside me and wraps his arms around me, holding me in place.

"They can visit you later. You need to get more sleep."

I struggle and squirm but he holds on tight. Soon he puts his hand on my forehead and I start to feel sleepy. I then fade out into sleep.

****t&v ch****

I'm glad Yugi saw it my way. Things won't be fun if we can't get to know each other soon. At least the sun is up now, I won't have to keep him asleep for much longer. Hmmm, I wonder what we should do when he wakes up, aside from eventually getting laid. What do people do together nowadays? I did adopt a lot of knowledge of this time period when I got released, hell I even matched my clothes (I'm wearing a black, smug tank top, along with black jeans. I only changed from my Egyptian attire because wittle Yugi likes black.). The kid just didn't have any dating experience so I have to get the knowledge from elsewhere.

Hmmm, perhaps I could go out and watch others. That could help me learn what to do.

* * *

**Isho: I know it's short, my brain farted and is attempting to recover.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isho: i've been reading yaoi manga that a friend in college suggested to me, so fuck you. also there is a new poll check it out. song: always look on the bright side of life, frm monty python.  
**

**

* * *

**I wake up to the groggy sounds of someone shouting at me. Someone's, I can make out different voices now. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes,

"Wha, What is- Who?"

I'm suddenly hugged roughly around the waist.

"O thank God your all right Yug'!"

I look up at the blond male, still rubbing the persistent sleep from my eyes.

"Jou? How did you get into the house?"

He let's go and looks at me worriedly.

" Your granddad let me in. You missed school and it took us five min. ta get'cha to respond!"

I blink at him, missed school? As I process this information, I see my other friends and Jii-chan standing by bed. Missed school? I look at the clock and scream.

"3:00! THAT ASSHOLE!"

"What asshole?"

I look back at everyone's confused face. Everyone's except Jii-chan's, I think he knows EXACTLY who I'm talking about, judging by that freaked out look on his face.

"Who're you talking ab-"

Anzu abruptly stops talking and we all look towards my bedroom door, which a very nonchalant Atemu had opened. We all just stand/ sit in silence and stare at one another. Soon I start to freak out. And so does everyone else.

(anzu) "Who're you!"

(Jou)" Ya can't jus' waltz in whenever!"

(Honda{to me})"Boyfriend?"

(Jii-chan)"What did you do to him! I swear..."

(me{in order frm h-jc}) "NO! Jii-chan, he didn't do anything, ah, stop!"

My protests' are going unheard as everyone's panic, except Honda and Atemu, escalates to higher and higher levels. I soon cover my ears and whimper/ whisper for everyone to stop. Soon I feel someone stroking my hair. I look up to see that it's Atemu. I lower my hands and glare tearily at him.

"This is why I didn't want to skip! Everyone freaked out because of you! Now I have to explain who you are an-"

He puts a finger over my lips and hushes me.

"Shhhh, relax little one. I already took care of everything!"

"What are you talking about? I- hey, where is everyone?"

I look around and see that no one is in the room anymore. In-fact, by the sound of it, I don't think anyone is in the house either. He chuckles and I look back at him.

"I told you I took care of everything!"

* * *

**well that's it.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**HA! Just kidding, i'd be pissed too.**

* * *

I stare at him, starting to panic. I clutch at his tight shirt.

"What did you do to them!"

He gently removes my hands and shushes me again.

"Relax. I just sent your friends home with no memory of this event other than you being sick."

Slightly reassured, "What about Jii-chan?"

He beams at this.

"I sent him on a trip, also with no memory of me!"

I go wide eyed, I'm defenceless against him now! I look at him warily, he could easily rape me. Then my stomach growls and I look down at it while placing my hands upon the protesting area.

"You hungry? I'll go make something for you!"

He jumps up from sitting on the bed and dashes to my door. I sigh, I might as well have a shower.

*****v ch*****

I painfully pry open my eyes and look at the bleach white ceiling above me. Damn it, while I was out, that man has probably destroyed all sorts of things. And that boy. From what I've heard, once that man wants something, he'll do anything to obtain it. I, ugh, have to, shit. I plop back onto the hospital bed, exhausted. How long will it take for me to recover? I hope I'm not too late to save that boy. I then drift back to sleep because of the morphine.

* * *

**that's it. also, to the guy who flamed me, all of ur questions/complaints were retarded & the answers very easy to figure out. in your face.**


	5. the true flamer

**I want to formally apologize to KirieiHana1995. You weren't the flamer. I was tired and confused. Also pissed off. On that note, GO FUCK YOURSELF KURLAN AANK. YOU DON'T LIKE, YOU DON'T MOTHERFUCKING READ!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Isho: 'nother chappie. v ch & t ch means view and time change. was this chappie longer? song: get psycho by disturbed**

**

* * *

**

I walk into my bathroom with a towel and spare clothes for after. Once I know I'm ready, I turn on the shower and undress while it warms up. Once in I lean my head against the moist tiled wall. How am I going to get rid of him? More importantly, how am I going to explain that violent and cheerful sex maniac down in the kitchen to my friends? I mean, I know Atemu erased their memories of the whole incident, but they're going to find out, again, sooner or later.

I turn the water off and get out, grabbing the towel I brought from beside my change of clothes. I start to dry myself off when the door bursts open and Atemu comes in.

"Yugi! The food's done! I ho-"

He stops and starts to stare at my reddening body. As his eyes start to travel _lower_, I throw something at him and scream.

"GETOUT!** GETOUT**!"

He quickly slams the door, and the object I threw, a full shampoo bottle, hits it and smacks the floor a few times before lying still. I pant away as I try to calm down. How much did he see! I quickly discard the towel and get dressed. Once I'm in my white T-shirt, grey cargo pants, and neck belt, I timidly head out of the bathroom to face Atemu.

*****v ch*****

I rush out of the room Yugi was in before whatever he threw could connect. That and I didn't want to piss him off further. Outside the door, I stop to think, I was right, Yugi's a keeper. His pale skin was dripping wet, I also got to see _that_! GOD it turned me on! I hope he falls for me soon, the more I know about him, the hornier I get. I mean I really want to go back in there, push him down, and lick all that water off of his tiny body! Ooh, the thought of it makes me squirm from anticipation! I go down to the kitchen to wait for my precious one.

Soon I hear the door from upstairs open and my little one pad softly down the steps. Awwwwwww, he looks so shy!

"It's ok Yugi, you don't have to be ashamed of your body. I think it looks cute, especially your-"

"GO TO HELL!"

He's blushing quite madly! Did I say something wrong? Oh yes, now that I remember, people in this time period are quite shy with their bodies. It's some what of a taboo to be seen by anyone other than your parents or lover. Well, I could be his lover, if he just let me. Yugi calms down and sits at the table where I set out the food. I made some simple dishes, onigiri* and tempura*. I think I would horribly fail at anything else. I just hope he likes it.

As we dig in, I watch him. He seems pleased at the simple food, yes! Score one for Atemu! Once we're done, he looks up at me with a serious expression. Fuck, it's about this morning and afternoon, isn't it?

"Atemu, just what am I going to tell my friends about you? Just how much of their memory of you did you erase?"

Called it.

"I erased all memories of me from their minds. You could tell them I'm your boy-"

"NO!"

Awwwwwwww, I pout. He sighs.

"When they meet you again, I'll tell them your my broth-"

"No."

It's his turn to pout. He's waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy better at it. His eyes get even bigger than they already are, and he looks like you just told him his favorite manga (**fanfiction**) was discontinued.

"Why not?"

"Because a brother wouldn't want to fu-"

"OK! You'll be a friend who's visiting. Jeez!"

I smile, another victory for Atemu.

****v ch****

I was right about him being a sex maniac! If that's all he wants, then he should go to a brothel. I sigh and get to go watch tv. Atemu gets up as well and follows me. I grab the remote off of the couch and go to sit on the sofa chair, it only seats one. Once seated, Atemu's on the couch glaring at the tv, I flip through the channels and land on the news.

It's around 6:00 when I decide to go do the homework I "forgot" to do. I get up and go to my room and sit at my desk again, picking up my pencil. Soon I hear my bedroom door creak open and Atemu walk to my bed and sit on it.

"What are you doing?"

I look over at him. He's lying on his stomach with his chin in his right hand, looking at me curiously.

"I'm doing work for school."

He scrunches his eyebrows, looking annoyed.

"Again with this 'school'! Can't we do something fun?"

I huff in frustration while looking back at my homework.

"No, I have to do this for tomorrow, and I have to do it correctly, or I'll get in trouble!"

He makes a weird whiny noise in his throat and I growl and try harder to concentrate.

"Please?"

I steadfastly ignore him and TRY to understand the gibberish in front of me. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck and shoulders and I start to blush.

"Come on _Yugiiii_, I'll do _anything_!"

"Um, ah, I-"

I start to feel him breath in my ear.

"I'll even do this silly work for you."

That snaps me out of my putty state. I turn around as best I can and look him in his eye.

"What can you do?"

This pleases him and he straightens up a bit.

"Well, I am well versed in magic. I can simply find your sensei and copy the answers out of his memories. If I do this, Can we do something fun?"

I think, that's cheating, but I just can't understand it! I also promised Jii-chan that I would do better in school. This way we both win, Atemu stops bugging me, and we get to do something fun. Its decided.

"Ok, just make sure you keep your promise."

He beams and bear hugs me.

"YAY! You wont regret it Yugi, I swear it!"

* * *

**Isho: woooooo, review to me what you want them to do on their 'date'  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Isho: Well, here's the next chappie. B/C only two of you submitted ideas, I was forced to go along with both. This is the first part of their date. my beta reader yayubaru1 wrote some of it, can you tell where?**

**

* * *

**

Yay! He agreed! ^o^ Now time for the perfect date. When I asked where he wanted to go, his eyes lit up and he looked like I had just announced he won a life time supply of his favorite candy. He then said we should go to this place called_ Kaiba Land._ When I asked him what was so fun about this land, he giggled and told me it was an amusement park, where lots of people went to have fun. So it's a place where you can kill/ torture people, and possibly fuck my little one? SCORE! KAIBA LAND HERE WE COME!

Now... what to wear, according to today's society, all societies for that matter, dress is everything. I have to pick out something sexy for my little one to stare at. Hmmmm, Yugi seems to REEEEEAAAALLLLYYY like leather, so I'll go with that. Oooooh, I can't wait to see his hot, sweaty, naked body squirming under me! But I guess I'll have to wait until later. Dates are an important part of seducing our potential partners. With that thought in mind, I start to prepare for our night out.

***v&t ch***

I had gotten ready after Atemu had done my homework, it was scary one minute there was a blank paper the next there were a full four pages of work. And to think I was suppose to do all of that *shudder*. I also wondered if the teacher would be suspicious of my homework being done perfectly, so I asked him about it. He said it was fine and that my teacher was lazy when it came to that. Well, he WAS in his head, so I guess he's right.

I had never been on a date before and found myself unable to decide what to wear. With a small pout I decided that my nicest casual cloths were the best way to go. Digging far into my dresser I felt a shopping bag crinkle under my fingers. Success! Pulling out the black bag with a white logo on it I began pulling out a pair of purple skinny jeans that were the same color as my eyes and a black flowing shirt that clung to my chest and abs but flared out at the sleeves.

The back of the shirt was sort of open, an hour glass made out of amethyst purple see-through material made up most of the back giving a not very obscured view of almost my entire backside between midnight black material. On the front of the shirt was a skull made of the same purple as the pants and the hour glass.

Digging through my closet I decided on my knee high black and white converse lace up boots slipping them over my skinny jeans and tying them tight. Last I pulled on a thick black leather belt with a big buckle on the front, it was tight enough that I didn't have to thread it through my pants to keep it from sliding off but loose enough that I could hang it off one hip so it clung to my left and went below my right. Giving myself a once over I clipped some bracelets over my sleeve on my left hand and pulled on my leather choker so it was were it was supposed to be.

Hmmm, I wonder if I'm overdoing it? Nah, couldn't be. I smile and bounce down the stairs towards the waiting Atemu.

***v ch***

I had just changed my outfit into tight leather pants, black boots with buckles, neck choker to match Yugi's and a tight leather vest like shirt with buckles down the front when I heard him padding down the stairs. I turned towards him and promptly oogle the shit out of him. If I had thought he was attractive before he was godly now. Tight black shirt, even tighter black pants lace up boots hugging lovingly to his calves, oh god he was like sex on legs right now. I mean, just look at the pants! They're so _tight_!

He smiles at me blushing a bit as his eyes take me in. I smirk, maybe I could just keep him here for the night, I know plenty of things that would keep us occupied… though none of them include clothes. Or they could include clothes, just depends how much of his naked body I can look at before I can't take it anymore and just have to fuck that cute, tight little ass of his.

Sighing, I resign myself to a night out. After all he hadn't really accepted my advances that much, perhaps it **is** better to go out and learn about each other a little. From what I've heard, there are some people who like to take it slow before they are ready for sex. Is Yugi one of them? Or is he just very inexperienced?

"Come little one, lets go."

I said gesturing towards the door, yeah I could have opened it but then I would miss the opportunity to stare at his ass, imagine my surprise when I saw his back was exposed to me too. Who ever helped him pick out his cloths needs a metal. Or a good beating Yugi walked out the door and waited for me. I pouted as he turned so his front was facing me. '_I was enjoying the view, thank you very much._' He looked at me confused then asked, head tilted.

"You coming?"

"Yes." I respond.

"Well come on then." He said happily, "It takes twenty minuets to get there and its already ten past six."

Nodding I wrap my hand around his, happy when he didn't pull away. Please fall for me soon aibou, it's all I can do not to touch you, or myself, inappropriately when I think about you.

***v ch***

He grabbed my hand smirking all the while. His smirk grew wider when I didn't remove my hand. I couldn't, after all he was treating me to a night out so I might as well indulge him a little. That and I guess I like his sweet side. I mean, I know he only wants to get into my pants, but I think I'm starting to like him. I'll probably regret it later when he decides to move on, I mean, who could possibly stop him?

We made it to the front entrance no problem and I'm happy to see its not as crowded as it normally is. Laughing I tug Atemu along, we pay for our tickets and go in. He began looking around as if expecting something, apparently he didn't find it, though, because he looked all disappointed. Hm, maybe I should cheer him up. But how? He just wants to get into my pants.

OH, I KNOW! Maybe the rides will cheer him up. He hasn't ever been to an amusement park, so he might like the experience! I grab his hand and drag him to one of my favorite rides.

***v ch***

There's not one screaming, tortured victim in this place. Sure there was screaming coming from the big wooden structure that Yugi called a roller coaster, but even I could tell that was a pleasured scream not a tortured one. No one to kill, nobody getting tortured, and no place that looked like a good place to attempt to seduce Yugi. How did Yugi like it? I glance over to him and saw how bright his eyes had gotten.

Resigning myself to a long, boring night I ask "So… What first?"

As if he had been waiting for those words, he grabbed my hand and dragged me our first ride, a merry-go-round. This! Ugh. It's so slow and the music is crap. And from just looking, only kids were riding this one. I didn't complain though because Yugi looked like he was having the time of his life. I guess I can put up with it as long as it eventually gets me laid. Or into Yugi's heart. If I want Yugi, I want everything. And once I do, I'm never letting go. I suppose you could call this love, yeah, love.

The next ride he took me to was the Ferris Wheel. As we stood in line, I noticed that the people usually got in one of the several yellow closed boxes two at a time, usually a boy and girl, and then went high up into the air. Hmmmmmmmm, maybe we could _do_ something in there. It's finally our turn and we get into the nice enclosed space. Yugi sits down first and I manage to sneak in next to him.

He looks at me nervously before excitedly diverting his attention outside the barred, open window. He then proceeds to oooo and aaahhh at the lights of the city. Feeling left out, I scoot up behind him and wrap my arms lovingly around his waist.

"Enjoying yourself Aibou?"

He turns his head to look at me and beams, with a slight blush on his face.

"I am! Thanks for taking me!"

The ride is soon over and we are forced to exit. Damn! That was too short! Sigh, what's next?

***v & t ch***

Yay I'm having so much fun! Atemu and I went on the merry-go-round, the Ferris Wheel, the tea cups, a ball pit, and those swings that lift you up and spin you around really, really fast. I was having the time of my life but he looked like his brain was leaking out of his skull. Biting my lip I debated the wisdom of my choice. Sighing I decided that it wasn't fair for only me to have fun on our date. I turn around to face my forlorn partner.

"Hey, Atemu? Do you want to go somewhere else? You don't seem to be having fun."

He looks at me and thinks. He then gets a huge, possibly devilish, smile on his face and stalks up to me.

"How about we go out to a night club and dance?"

My face drops. Night club? I can't dance! Or, at least, I'm too embarrassed to. But, I guess fair is fair, I wanted to come here, so I guess we should go somewhere he wants to go.

"Ok, um, I don't know of any around here. Do you?"

I then mentally hit myself, Atemu is an ancient, and horny, spirit. He's not going to know the places around here!

* * *

**Isho: part two coming up, I want you to guess what happens.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Isho: giggle giggle giggle, looks at chappie and continues giggling.**

**

* * *

**I think, searching the minds of those around us, and those farther off. Hmmmmm, A Christian's Nightmare sounds like a good place. According to this one guy, they play decent music for dancing, and they don't care what you do, as long as you take the sex somewhere else. Perfect! We'll go there!

"How about A Christian's Nightmare? I hear that that is a good place for dancing."

He thinks about it. His thinking face is adorable, he scrunches up his eyebrows, pouts, and puts his hand on his chin. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!

"Uhmmm, uh, ok. I guess that's ok. I suppose we are already dressed for it so we can head right there!"

YES! WOOOOOOO! At least there I have a chance of seducing my little one. I grin wildly and take his hand. I then lead us out of the park and back into the city. Now, according to the mind I read, the club is about three blocks away. We could get there in, oh, ten min. I wonder how I'm going to do this? My little one looked a bit nervous when I suggested a night club, has he never danced before? Either way, I can teach him.

As we finally approach the club, I see that there isn't much of a line to get in. Before we get to the doors though, Yugi hesitates and I turn around to see him standing with a very unsure look on his face. Worried, I ask him what's wrong.

"What the matter little one?"

He looks down and blushes.

"Well, I, ah, have never done this kind of thing bef-fore. I don't know if I can d-do this."

I shush him and pull him close, hugging him in hopes to calm him down.

"It's alright Yugi, I'll teach you, don't worry about it!"

He just gives a slight nod and we finally go into the lively building.

****v ch****

There are a lot of people here. God, this is so embarrassing! What if I make a fool of my self? Of Atemu? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened! I look out at the flashing dance floor and see people practically doing it in time to the fast paced beat of some song I didn't recognise. I gulp and tug on Atemu's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks down at me inquisitively.

"A-atemu? Can we wait for a slower song? I don't want to dance to this kind of music."

His eyes soften and he puts a reassuring hand on my head, rubbing it a bit.

"Of course! I don't want you to anything that makes you uncomfortable!"

I could swear that he's thinking something lewd by the look in his eyes but don't want to question it as he leads me to an empty table near the edge of the thrashing people. I turn back to him when he touches me on the shoulder.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat while we wait?"

"I'll just have a water I guess."

He nods and heads off. I soon go back to watching people dance until I feel someone watching me. I look around but don't see anyone, I'm probably just feeling self conscious, so I decide to ignore it. Though that doesn't stop me from being releived when the feeling goes away as Atemu comes back with two waters. I sip at the refreshing liquid and silently oogle him, now that I have the time to. He really is attractive, once you get a good look at him. Soon the music changes to a slower one and Atemu takes my hand and leads me onto the floor.

Once there, he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me as close as he can. I blush and move my arms slightly around his shoulders. We begin to sway with the music as the lyrics start.

_I feel so unsure_  
_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_  
_As the music dies, something in your eyes_  
_Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

As the music picks up, so does Atemu's pace.

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_  
_So I'm never gonna dance again_  
_The way I danced with you_

The music slows down again and Atemu tightens his grip around me, his hands still near my hips. I blush even more fiercely as I start to feel funny. Our hips start to sway in time to the music as well.

_Time can never mend_  
_The careless whispers of a good friend_  
_To the heart and mind_  
_Ignorance is kind_  
_And there's no comfort in the truth_  
_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool_

He starts to lean further into me and my breath hitches.

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_  
_So I'm never gonna dance again_  
_The way I danced with you_

He gets even closer and our lips meet. Oh, oh god. My chest feels tight, like my heart can't keep up. Overwhelmed, I push him away and stumble off in some random direction, my hand over my mouth.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_  
_I wish that we could lose the crowd_  
_Maybe it's better this way_  
_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

I make it to a wall and lean on it, panting for my life. What just happened?

_We could have been so good together_  
_We could have lived this dance forever_  
_But now who's gonna dance with me?_  
_Please stay_

We kissed, oh god we kissed. Why did I run? I don't understand anything right now!

_I'm never gonna dance again_  
_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_  
_Though it's easy to pretend_  
_I know you're not a fool_

I shouldn't have run. I didn't need to. I should-

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_  
_And waste the chance that I'd been given_  
_So I'm never gonna dance again_  
_The way I danced with you_

As the song ends, I feel someone press their body against mine from behind. I turn my head to see some drunk fondling me. I feel sick as his rank breath washes over my senses. I try to get him off of me but he grabs my arms roughly.

"Don't be like that sexy. I'm way better than that guy you were with. Come on."

He leans in and I struggle against him.

"No!"

I squeak out Atemu's name in hopes that he will hear me and get this man away from me. The man leans in to kiss me but is suddenly ripped away. I open my eyes to find Atemu glaring death at the annoyed drunk. I start to cry from relief, and run behind him, away from the man, and hug Atemu.

"May I ask what you were doing to _my _little one?"

The man scoffs and tilts a little, losing focus in his eyes a little.

"He's hardly yours if he ran away from your kiss."

Atemu snarls and the man squints from the pain of his grip. I tug on his shirt, not wanting a conflict and just wanting to go home. He looks back at me, unsure of what I would say.

"Atemu, just leave him. I want to go home."

He nods and shoves the man away without another thought. He then wraps a comforting arm around me and we leave the club. I soon start thinking about the kiss again. I soon turn to my saviour, wanting to set things straight.

"Atemu, About the kiss."

I feel him tense up slightly in anticipation.

"I, I didn't run away because I hated it. I was confused, I've never felt that way before so-"

He turns me towards him and we kiss again, only I don't pull away from him. In fact, I do the opposite, I kiss him back. Just as we start getting into it, I hear someone gasp and I break away to see who it is. Its Shadi, and he looks angry.

* * *

**Isho: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! so anyway, i have a poll going to see what fic im going 2 write next. don't wrry ill write all of them, jst want 2 no which 1 2 do 1st**


	9. Chapter 8

**Isho: frgt to credit the song. it was Careless Whisper by Seether. the poll will end when i am done writing this fic, as it says on my profile page.**

**

* * *

**I stand in front of the out patient desk, waiting for the paperwork to be done and to get my bill. I'm sure it's pretty steep, but considering the circumstances, a bit of debt is the least of my worries. I soon get handed the semi dreaded piece of paper and I stuff it in my pocket, rushing out the door as fast as I can. I hope Yugi is all right.

In thirty minuits I make it to the game shop to find the windows dark. It's only 8:00, no one should be in bed yet! I soon hear someone moan and I turn to see Yugi and that foul creature kissing. I gasp, what the HELL is going on! Yugi breaks the kiss to look at me confused and dazed. Atemu, however, looks royaly pissed and is glaring at me.

"Ah, Shadi? What are you doing he-"

I storm up to them and separate Yugi from Atemu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I fiercely turn back to the man, and yell just as loud.

"Getting him away from you!"

"Stop yelling! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

I then turn to the boy.

"Nothing wrong? Do you normally kiss people you've only known for a day!"

He looks down ashamed and even more confused. Atemu hisses in rage.

"Yugi, you have to think! He put ME in the hospital and harmed who knows WHO else, and now your attracted to him? He's a master of deception and will do anything as long as it amuses him!"

He closes his eyes and whimpers.

"I, I."

"LEAVE Shadi, before I make you!"

I glare at him before I make my final statement.

"Yugi, he could have enchanted you in any number of ways. Hell, it could be something your wearing!"

He widens his eyes and then Atemu roars in rage. He quickly snatches me up.

"I WARNED YOU ASS! I-"

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU LEAVE!"

**v ch**

They both look at me in shock. Tears flow down my cheeks as I sob. Atemu drops Shadi and tries to approach me.

"Yugi, wha-"

"No! Go away. I don't want to see either of you!"

I turn and run to the game shop and quickly unlock it before rushing inside and up to my room, tears gushing out. I snuggle into my bed, my face buried into my pillow.

Why did Shadi have to say those things! I knew that Atemu just wanted to get in my pants, but I was HAPPY! I was happy thinking that someone would actually want me back!

I was also happy thinking my feelings were real. Could Atemu have done something? If so, why go through all that effort? I scream into the pillow and violently twist myself further into the sheets. I soon just lie there silently sobbing until I hear my bedroom door open.

"Yugi, you never locked the door behind you."

I just grunt at Atemu and continue lying there, not sure if I should tell him to piss off or ask him about the spell thing.

**v ch**

He just grunts and continues to lie there. I should at least try to set things straight before he kicks me out permanently.

"Yugi, about what that man said. I never cast any spells to make you love me. I was honestly trying to win your heart."

He peeks out at me, still crying.

"But why? You just want me for sex. Is this just some sick joke to you?"

I sigh.

"I guess, at first, all I wanted was sex. I WAS trapped as a puzzle for a few thousand years. But I have started to want more than that."

He sits up frustrated.

"How could you feel such things in just a day? How could I?"

I open my mouth, then close it again, unable to answer. I suppose normal relationships do develop over time.

"I, I don't know. But I'm not lying and I never tricked you."

He looks at me skeptically.

"No spells?"

"Um, just one, but it wasn't to get you to like me."

"Then what was it?"

I look to the side.

"It was a spell that allowed me to sense negative emotions from you. I put it on your belt collar. It's how I knew that man was bothering you at the club."

He curls up and looks annoyed and confused again. He then takes his collar off and throws it to the ground. My heart sinks and I close the door.

* * *

**Isho: next chappie is going to be all yugi pov and has another song in it. hope u like.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Isho: changed my mind abt putting in a song. instead, google "linger" by the cranberries and listen to that while reading this next chappie.**

**

* * *

**The alarm clock blares and I tiredly hit the off button. I pull myself up and rub the sting from my eyes, I had cried myself to sleep. I stand up and change into one of my clean uniforms. I then trudge downstairs and into the kitchen. I pour myself some cereal and munch on it.

I still don't know what to think, Shadi had a point about me not knowing Atemu that well, but I can't deny that I still felt that way. Was it all a trick? God, I just don't know anymore.

I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and go back up to put my homework in my bag and wait for Jou to come and pick me up. Soon the doorbell rings and I slump down the stairs and to the door. Jou smiles at me and I fake my best one in response. Perhaps it isn't a good idea to go to school today, considering I feel like crap.

We start walking to school and I can't help thinking of what happened again. I really need to talk about this to someone, but who can I tell who would understand? Just then, Jou stops and turns to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Yug', are you feeling ok? Are you still sick from yesterday?"

I look up at him and war with myself. I want to explain, but I don't want to either. I just don't know.

"Jou, I, I don't know what to do. I don't know who I can talk to."

I tear up and he pats me on the back.

"Do you want to talk to me?"

I nod and then think.

"I want to take to everyone. I'm just so confused."

"Why don't you talk to me and the others about it at lunch. Would that be better?"

I nod again and he gives me a comforting hug. He then lets go so I can compose myself before we get to school. Once we do, we go to our separate classes and I sit down in my desk, waiting for time to pass until it's lunchtime.

**t ch**

I reluctantly head out of my class to lunch. I've been thinking about the upcoming talk a little bit too much. And not about what I would say, but how they would react. Telling them I like a guy might be the last talk I ever have with them. Well, except for Honda, I recall him being very nonchalant about it when everyone was freaking out at my place yesterday. I walk into the cafeteria and once and for all resolve myself for whatever fate has in store.

They all look up at me when I get to the table and smile, waiting for me to say what I need to get off of my chest. I sit down and Anzu pats my back.

"Jou says you need to talk to us about something?"

I nod and take a deep breath, going over it all once again before I finally say it.

"Um, well, this old friend of mine has been staying a my place, for two days now."

Jou pipes up.

"Oh yeah, this guy named Atemu. You told us about him last week."

I nod sheepishly and Anzu glares at him. He gulps and lets me continue.

"Well, yesterday, I uh think I might feel, _things_ for him."

I wait for everybody to grasp what I just said and dig into my lunch that I brought. Soon Anzu pipes up.

"And you were worried about what we would think of you?"

"Uh."

(h)"Yugi, you should know us better than that."

(j)"Yeah Yug', we've got your back. Who cares what all those assholes think."

Well this is different, and getting a little out of hand.

"Um, thanks guys, but that isn't the main reason why I'm worried."

(a)"Then what is it?"

"Well, its just that I've only, truly, known him for a day! No one can feel those things in just a day!"

I'm tearing up as I say this. I don't want those feelings to be fake. I then feel arms wrap around me, I look up to see Anzu hugging me in comfort. She then tells the other two to leave so she can talk to me in private. She then turns back to me when they are far enough away. I look at her confused.

"Yugi, I told them to go away because we need to have a, well, a 'girl talk'."

I look skeptical and feel even more baffled.

"First off, what specifically do you feel for him?"

I look down at my food and think.

"I guess I feel, bothered when I'm around him, I can't stop thinking about him. And when he kissed me, I felt really happy."

I look at her for help and she thinks. Then she smiles.

"Yugi, you're suffering from sexual attraction. And him liking you back is a bonus!"

I frown, not satisfied.

"But I've only known him for a day!"

She keeps smiling and ruffles my hair.

"And that's perfectly natural. Lots of people have sex on their first date."

She then gets serious.

"You'll never know until you give it a try."

I look back down and think, and then smile. She's right, I will never know unless I allow the feelings to develop. I then pout, I can't resolve this issue until school ends. She then rubs my back again.

"Go home and tell him. You can give us your homework and we'll cover for you."

I look up at her and give her a bear hug. I then dig in my bag and hand her my homework. I then turn and rush out of the cafeteria and the school, rushing home as fast as I can. I have to set things straight. I then think, I practically kicked Atemu out last night. How am I going to find him so we can talk?

I get to the front door and have to lean over to catch my breath. I then go in and head up to my room, thinking about how to solve that certain problem. And then I see the collar I threw on the floor. Maybe he'll come when he can feel my emotions again. I quickly scoop it up and put it on, hoping it will work. I then sit on my bed and patiently wait, feeling tingly.

After awhile, my crying seems to catch up with me and I start to feel tired. I soon decide that a nap would be a terrific idea while I wait for him to come. I pull back my covers and put my head on my pillow, covering myself again. I then shut my eyes and drift off, wondering if Atemu really will come back.

* * *

**Isho: i had intended for this to be a bit longer, but there is only one chappie left. and yes, they will fuck. if u guys didn't get the memo, i changed the deadline on the poll, i will not write another officiall story until i get 20 votes, whether they be on the poll, review, or by email. and once i doo get a winner, i will take that option off and add another, cause i keep coming up with ideas and its pissing me off. i may, though write some oneshots to appease you guys while we wait.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Isho: la de da *prance prance*. o.o whats this? the last chappie? .0^0. it starts off with Atemu's pov. check out the forum, i'll give u a sneak peak at the poll winner.**

**

* * *

**I hesitate outside Yugi's house. I had started sensing his presence about 30 min. ago, which means he had put his collar back on. I'm nervous, I didn't sense any negative feelings from him, but I still don't know what he wants. I have to be very careful not to screw this up, I still want to bed him and make him mine. In-fact, I have no idea what I would do if he completely rejected me. Killing is easy, but this love stuff is hard.

I take a deep breath and open the unlocked door and head into the house portion. I then make my way up the stairs and to Yugi's room. I slowly open the door and peek inside. I smile when I see his calm, sleeping face. I creep up to him and sit next to his cute form. Then images start filling my head and I have to force them out of my head before he wakes up. I don't think a reunion should start out with a boner. Especially when you aren't even on kissing terms.

He mewls in his sleep and turns over, making me smile. Should I wake him up? I think he wanted to talk so...I gently shake his shoulder and he moans. He just scrunches up his face and snuggles further into the covers. I sigh and pull the covers off of him, noting the uniform. Did he leave school early? I pull his head onto my lap and stroke his hair.

"Yugi, Yugi. You have to get up Yugi. Didn't you want to see me?"

He scrunches up his face again and whimpers softly, shivering a little. He then stretches, cracks open his eyes, and yawns, all very cutely. I beam down at him.

"Rise and shine sleepy!"

He looks up at me, rubbing his left eye.

"Atemu?"

I smile tenderly down at him and help him sit up. I then leave him to wake up fully as I wait for him to say why we were on speaking terms again. His eyes soon light up in realisation and he turns to me, a determined look in his eyes.

"Atemu, I have come to terms with the fact that my feelings for you are genuine."

He pauses and takes a shaky breath.

"I, I don't know how long these feelings will stay, but I want to have a proper relationship with you."

I beam at him, glad that I still have a chance. I then give him a very warm and firm bear hug, which he returns. He then squirms and pulls back, looking red but still trying to concentrate.

"I couldn't be happier little one! As long as you'll have me, I will never leave."

I then start to unconsciously nuzzle his neck and inhale the scent of his hair.

"Ah, Atemu, be-before we do anything else. If Shadi shows up again, feel free to get rid of him. Jus-st don't hurt him too bad, ok?"

He looks up at me pleadingly and I eagerly nod and he looks relieved. I then think, what about other people? I ask him this and he pouts.

"Don't hurt innocent people ok? I don't know how you were before you were sealed up, but I don't want to date a public menace."

I nod, only the ones that annoy me then. Like that drunk guy. He pissed me off. Then he gets antsy again and tugs at my shirt.

"Uhm, can, can we, uh, you know, kiss?"

He's blushing and looking off to the side at the floor. I smile, getting excited and pull him into a sweet and passionate kiss. He immediately melts and sighs into it, wrapping his quivering arms around my shoulders. He soon moans and opens up his mouth, giving me permission to enter and explore. I take the chance and feel everything that I can, also trying to encourage him to explore mine by rubbing the underside of his tongue.

I soon give up because he's too shy to play back. It's okay, I will teach him and he wont be as shy anymore. I release his mouth and move down to his sensitive neck, my left hand sneaking up the front of his shirt to fondle his right nipple. I nip the skin right under the left corner of his jaw. He keens at this and leans back, allowing me to lay him down on his back and onto his sheets. Once I'm satisfied with the mark I made, I make to get his shirt off, hoping he lets me do this.

He does. Once his chest is exposed to me I devour the sight with my eyes. Yugi is laying on his back with his eyes closed while he pants. His arms are to his side, with his hands right next to his head. He has already begun to sweat and the little droplets are trailing their way down his flushed skin, only to get absorbed by the silvery under-sheets. He soon whimpers from the lack of contact and pulls me back down to him and we roughly kiss again, Yugi still not playing back though.

I soon break the kiss so I can remove my smug black tee. I would have worn kinky clothes, but I thought I would never see Yugi again, so there wasn't really a point. Once I get it off, Yugi looks at me and starts to blush, obviously liking what he sees. I lean back down to him and start to lick at his perking nubs. He squeals and wraps his fingers into my hair, squirming as he does. My hands wander down and tease his stomach, dipping my index and middle finger in and out of his belly button.

He grabs my hands and I look up at him, does he want to stop?

"Ah, mmmnh, Atemu. My pants, they're too tight. Deal with it?"

I beam at him again and lean up so I can carefully remove his pants, without hurting his gorgeous erection. He sighs in relief as he is finally exposed while I pull his pants, socks and shoes all the way off. I then toss them away, not caring to see where they end up. I look down to see Yugi rubbing his hands up and down the top of his thighs, occasionally slipping them in between, right next to his genitals. I purr in contentment and remove them and kiss and lick the palms.

He ooooo's and I put his arms back at his sides. I go back down and start to lick up from his knee's and up underneath his balls. I do this a couple times on each leg then I lift up his hips a bit and scrape my teeth along the skin between his cock and arse. After I've got him gasping, I bite down, making another mark. If anyone DARES to get this far, they will see that he is mine. Then their skulls will be smashed in and strung up as a warning to all.

"Ahhhhhhh! Atemu, mmmmm! I, I need. Oh god!"

I had previously grabbed his throbbing member after I had sat up from his nethers, and now I preen at his adorable words. I lean down and breath into his right ear, making him shiver delightfully.

"What is it? What do you need love? I'll do anything for you."

He whimpers and screws his eyes shut.

"Mmmhn. I, I wan-AHHHHH. Oh god I don't know!"

I twisted his dick a bit, already knowing what he want's, what he needs. I let go of his arousal and get off the bed so I can remove the rest of my now restrictive clothing. He looks at me as I get back onto him and moans. I hold still as I let his shaky hands start to ghost about my body, afraid to touch me, but still wanting to. I then just grab his hands and guide them down to my own stiffy. His jeweled eyes widen and he gets all flustered, making mewls of uncertanty. I then think of something important.

"Hey Yugi?"

He looks up at me, having started to fondle it a bit.

"Do you have any lubricant?"

"Huh?"

He looks at me confused, probably not knowing what I would need it for. I cup his cheeks in my hands and look into his still confused eyes.

"Yugi, I'm going to need it or your ass is going to feel awful today and tomorrow."

His eyes light up in understanding and he gets all flustered.

"Ah, um, b-bathroom?"

I snap my fingers and it appears in my hand. I let him continue his nervous exploration of my body as I coat a few of my fingers with the neutral smelling slime. You know, now that I think about it, the lube they had back then wasn't very good. If this had been a century earlier, I guarantee you Yugi would have bled anyway. Either way, I still have to be careful, I don't want him to rethink all of this because of pain. I lay him back onto his sheets and he stops playing with me.

I lift up his left leg a bit so I can stretch him. He twitches his hips and I look up at him to see him wincing in pain.

"Sorry babe, I'm trying to make it so there is as little pain as possible for you."

He grunts and nods, allowing me to continue. I decide to distract him by licking and nipping at his tummy, while using my spare hand to rub at his nipples again. I soon have him panting/grunting in pleasure. He has also started to hump my fingers back. Now's a good time to slick myself up and penetrate him. I pull my fingers out of him and he pouts at me in annoyance. I just smile and chuckle at him as I grab for the lotion, only to find it not on the nightstand where I put it.

I hear Yugi giggle and then I look down and gasp. Yugi had coated one of his palms with the lubricant and was now spreading it lovingly along my length. I hum in contentment then make him stop, he's really good at this hand job thing. I lace my fingers with his and press them into the mattress above his head. I then kiss my way up from his groin and to his lips, removing my right hand from his left.

While I have him distracted with my wandering tongue, I hook my arm underneath his left leg and position myself, I need to enter properly or I could injure my little Yugi. I bite his lip and push all of the way in, my chest twinging when I hear his cry of pain. I let go of his other hand and snake my hand under his neck and cradle his shoulders, making it so I can get in deeper and to reassure him while I wait.

It takes him a min. or two to pant away the pain, but soon he nods up at me.

"I-I'm o-ok now. Hah, St-start mov-ving, nmmh."

I move my arms to his hip and lower back, pull out as slowly and controlled as I can, Then slowly ease my way back in. After a bit of this and a bold Yugi sucking on my throat, I decide that it's about time I find his g-spot. I start thrusting in at different angels and soon, a bit up and to the right, I find it. He keens, throws his head back and into the pillow, and arches up even more.

"Oooooooh At-ate-oh GOD do it again!"

I oblige and start thrusting a bit faster and harder into his spot, while teasing his neck, occasionally grunting out my own pleasure. He was just so tight. I listen to all of his erotic noises and feel myself get closer, but I can keep going. I can't waste any time I have with him. I then feel him tighten even more and I can't take it, I clutch at his burning need and start to pump it harshly. His breath starts to catch with every harsh pump and thrust and soon he gets a wild look in his eyes.

"AH! AH! ATEMU! MMMMMNNGHAAAAAAHH!"

He cums violently and I soon follow, almost crushing him beneath me as I lose all of my strength. I do manage to catch myself, though, and pull out, only to drop next to him right after. I watch him just lay there, raggedly panting. Once I feel sleep start to creep up on me, I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. He snuggles up to my chest as I pull the covers over us.

"Sweet dreams love."

**t ch**

"Come on little one! You look great!"

I blush and continue looking at the ground as Atemu drags me to a nightclub. It's been about a week since my first time and the sex is still mind-blowing, in fact, I'd say it gets better every time. Atemu had finally convinced me to go out again and was determined to get me to dance to fast music. I just hope I don't embarrass myself.

* * *

**Isho: u gys beter've jizzed all over ur pants or im going to kill myself in shame. my forum is called Stuff I Might Write. see u there.**


End file.
